In the art, various modular connectors are known wherein modules, such as terminal modules, insulating modules and/or spacer modules, are arranged in a housing such as a header or a housing. Different connectors may be formed by assembling different numbers and/or types of modules into the the housing. The modules may be arranged in a side-by-side relationship.
Such connectors, e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,047, are very well suited for transmitting high speed signals. The connector according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,047 may be assembled relatively efficiently by virtue of the fact that the modules are provided with a locating and mounting rib having a dove-tail shape which is received in a corresponding slot in the header or housing (indicated with reference numerals 65 and 73, respectively, in the figures of that publication).
However, with the ever increasing signalling speed required by present-day systems the signals transmitted over a contact terminal become more and more sensitive to cross talk with neighbouring contact terminals, also with contacts in adjacent terminal modules or terminal modules separated by one or more spacer modules or other terminal modules. Cross talk between terminals is relatively sensitive to the distance between the terminals. Thus, in order to accurately assess and/or prevent the amount of cross talk on a contact terminal at one or more particular signal frequencies, the relative positions of terminals are important.
Since there is also an ongoing strive towards smaller connectors, there is a desire for a modular connector which allows a relatively compact build while providing a relatively reliable true positioning of terminals, in particular between neighbouring modules.